


Doesn't Need To Stay In Vegas

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [154]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been fake married but for real attracted to each other. Surprises come in the aftermath of that attraction boiling over.





	Doesn't Need To Stay In Vegas

**Doesn't Need To Stay In Vegas**

**(Prompt: Fake Marriage + Unexpected Virgin. SMUT.)**

"Huh," Caroline says. She sounds a little winded and she clears her throat, "That was  _way_  better than I expected."

Klaus has been straining to discard the condom they'd just used, the bin  _slightly_ out of reach. He takes a chance and flick's it, sighing in relief when it lands neatly. Several months of cohabitation has taught him that Caroline loathes a mess and, even though it's his room, she'd hope out of bed to deal with one. Klaus is quite content with their current positions.

He wipes his hand on the sheets before rolling onto his back. "You expected it to be bad?" If so, he's a little offended. Though, at least she'd been thinking about  _it_ too. Klaus has spent more time than he'll ever admit thinking about Caroline in compromising positions. The tiny things she chooses to wear to bed just aren't fair.

Caroline's staring up at the ceiling, his dark sheets pulled up to her throat. She seems a bit dazed, her breathing still fast. He watches the rise and fall of her chest for a moment, wishes she'd drop the sheet a bit. He can just make out a faint red mark on her throat and he considers sliding closer and pressing his lips to it.

He's sure the views for a "How To Cover A Love Bite" video on Caroline's makeup channel would bring in a good amount of money. Besides, he'd quite enjoyed the little moans she'd made last night when he'd first kissed here there.

She speaks before he can decide to make a move, her brow wrinkling. "Kinda? Literally none of my girlfriends had a first time to write home about. Was not expecting to get off, to be honest."

 _That_  gets him moving. Klaus rolls to his side to look at her properly, rising up on his elbow. Surely he'd heard her wrong? "First time?" he repeats. "You can't mean…"

Her eyes narrow in warning, "Don't get weird about it. It's not a big deal."

Klaus isn't sure  _how_  he feels about it, emotions flitting through his mind, mixed with questions - many that are probably too probing. He and Caroline might be married, but that had been an accident.

A drunken night in Vegas, egged on by their YouTube friends (and foes) had ended up in a chapel. Their vows, rambling and incoherent and  _very_  tactile, had racked up more views in three days than any of the videos, on any of the four channels he and Caroline ran between them, ever had.

Being practical people, they'd hashed a plan to make the most of their increased profiles. A strictly business marriage, joint videos, Twitter flirting, that sort of thing.

Over the last few months their fake marriage has brought in very real income.

Klaus hadn't expected to  _like_  Caroline as much as he does. Has been struggling with it, fighting the need to touch her. Having her live in his house had become wonderful torture.

He realizes he's been silent for too long, at least for Caroline's liking. She waves a hand in front of his face, "Hey, for the record staring at me like I'm an alien life form counts as being weird."

He grabs her hand, presses it to the bed between them. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just didn't expect…"

She sighs, settling her head on a pillow as she twists to face him. "I grew up on TV. My parents were extra strict. Didn't have a whole lot of opportunity and then later it got hard to trust that someone wouldn't blab about like,  _deflowering_  me to some gossip blog. There was a creepy countdown to my 18th birthday on some website."

Klaus' face twists, disgust filling him. "That's vile."

She hums an agreement. "And even though we both put big parts of our life online I knew this would stay between us."

She's correct about that. They have a dedicated fan following, people who ship them. Instead of playing that up they've resisted it, their shared videos mostly them needling each other, tossing quips and clever insults back and forth, trying not to laugh and often failing. Of course, that only stokes the fan's excitement.

Klaus reaches out, slowly, giving Caroline ample chance to dodge. She doesn't move, tips her chin up to brush her mouth against his when he threads his fingers into her hair. She arches into him when he licks into her mouth, her hands leaving their death grip on the sheets to smooth over his back and shoulders.

He shivers when her nails rake his spine, swallows the pleased noise she makes and kisses her more deeply. When he pulls back her lips are redder, a little swollen, but she's smiling. "We're supposed to be editing," she says, but she makes no attempt to wriggle away him.

"Supposed to be," Klaus agrees. He tugs at the sheets, reaches under to find her bare leg. He palms the outside of her thigh, watching her as he lets his hand slides upward. Caroline bites her lower lip, and he doesn't even need to encourage her to wrap her leg around his hip. "But I think I'd rather stay here."

She nods and Klaus strokes over her folds, watches her eyes grow hazy and hot when he presses deeper, wetting his fingers so he can circle her clit. He leans in to nip at her collarbone, letting his lips drift down.

Caroline's hand finds his hair when he licks her nipple, tugging when he pulls it into his mouth. She whines his name, her hips rocking against his hand, and Klaus decides he wants to keep her.

He glances up at Caroline, finds that her eyes have drifted shut. She's panting, small noises of enjoyment spilling from her. Klaus sets his teeth to her nipple and stills his hand, waiting for her eyes to fly open. "Watch," he demands, rolling her onto her back. He drags his cheek down the flat plane of her stomach, stopping to kiss her hip bones. She's gone still, looks a little shocked but he sees no hint of nerves. He shoves the sheets aside, baring them both fully. "Have you ever done this?" Klaus asks. He flicks his tongue over her clit, making his meaning clear.

She shakes, hands scrabbling for something to hold on to, "N-no."

"Do you want to?"

She swallows audibly, nods, hips twitching up towards him.

Klaus smiles, shifting to his elbows, throwing a forearm over her to keep her still. "Spread your legs a little more for me, love." She does so eagerly and groans when his mouth opens over her. She watches, her eyes wide and face flushing, and Klaus takes his time, figuring out what she likes.

Had he known it was her first time he would have led with this, wouldn't have snapped and kissed her in the kitchen, gotten his hand up her skirt to get her ready as they'd stumbled to his bedroom.

No matter. She'd said she liked it. Had been just as frantic as he, as evidenced by the torn seams on the shirt he'd been wearing. Klaus will have to make sure she likes  _this_  too. He wants her to like everything. He eases up the pressure on his forearm, letting her arch against his mouth.

"Mmm, yes," she slurs, one of her hands reaching for him. Her fingers cup the back of his neck and Klaus follows the movements of her hips, working her up, watching her muscles clench and relax as she flutters against his tongue. She's restless, her head tossing back and forth on the pillow. She groans when he eases his fingers inside of her, "God. Klaus. That's…"

He doesn't tease her – there will be plenty of time for that later. Soon she's shuddering, moaning his name. She pulls him up, kisses him, wraps her legs around him to keep him close. Whispers that she needs a second but she wants him again. That she wants to try being on top.

Not an offer a man can refuse.

When she urges him onto his back, wraps her hand around his cock, Klaus' ability to think coherently flees.

Later, however, he'll be sure to mention that he thinks they should renegotiate the fake part of their marriage.


End file.
